Perfect target
by janinePSA
Summary: Christmas with everyone's favourite brotherpair, but be aware: mild slash and incest
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was in a Christmassy mood (over Christmas, who would have thought it)**

**and this is the result. Don't tell me it's stuffed with anachronisms, I know and I don't care.**

**That's because this story is not about life in the 19th century.**

**And of course, the brothers are not mine, although they are by now more inspired by other fanfics than the movie which I saw months ago and can't remember that well …**

**1**

Wilhelm Grimm was feeling amazingly good today. He and his younger brother Jacob had successfully "safed" a town from the raving-mad Petermännchen(1) and now had enough money to enjoy the immanent Christmas without having to worry much about anything.

On top of that it was an especially beautiful day, with a clear blue sky and brilliant sunrays reflecting on the snowy-white landscape.

In an unusual feeling of generousness towards the world he had immediately agreed to accompany Jake to take a look at the old "Wasserburg"(2), which was said to be enchanted.

"Wow, enchanted castle. Well, ain't that a surprise?" he'd quipped, but he didn't feel like picking a fight today, a walk seemed a lovely idea and he'd actually like to spend some free time with his brother.

And he had to admit the castle was actually quite a pretty sight, enchanted or not, though he tended to have his eyes on something else …

"Isn't that absolutely amazing?" Jacob asked, turning enthusiastically blazing eyes on his older brother.

Wilhelm had to smile at his brother's keen fascination. He looked like a child sometimes. Deep grey eyes full of marvellous joy. Thinking about it, it had been far too long since he had last seen Jake so radiant and joyful.

"Will? Are you even listening? What do you think?" Jacob's voice shook him out of the momentarily daze.

"Yeah." he answered softly, but with deep-felt affection. "Really beautiful.Utterly stunning."

"Ah ja?" came his brother's surprised and doubting voice. "Since when do you have an aesthetic appreciation for architecture?"

"It's a really amazing sight." Wilhelm insisted in a sincere tone that made Jacob look once more doubtful at him. Then he shrugged and gave his older brother a hearty smile:

"Well, glad you like it."

When they made their way back to town, they passed the place where some townspeople were busily ice-skating on the frozen lake.

Wilhelm didn't really feel like going back to their grubby inn and taken by a sudden fancy, grabbed his brother's arm with a childish grin:

"Let's go ice-skating."

Jacob, not quite believing his ears, turned and met his brother's eyes that twinkled with mischievous delight. "What?"

"Ice-skating. I'd like to go ice-skating." his brother repeated, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I, um, I don't think I can skate." Jake ventured, obviously not all too thrilled by the prospect.

But Wilhelm wasn't about to let go: "Of course you can, I distinctly remember teaching it to you myself." And with a broad smirk he added: "Don't tell me hours of my precious youth were wasted on you."

Jake sighed at the older one's insistence: "Oh Will, please, I know I'm gonna fall and then you're going to yell at me."

Wilhelm made a quick move, taking his brother's arms and looking him deep in the eyes.

"I promise I'm not going to yell at you. All right?" he said sincerely but still with the same cheerful undertone.

"Oh, all right." The younger one gave in, feeling a little dazed. It was hard to deny Will anything when he looked at him like that. Not that he did very often …

He seemed to be in an unusual good mood today, and now something new had caught his attention:

„Oh, look, they're selling hot wine over there. Let's get some hot wine."

Will already started to hurry over to the booth, but was held back when his brother grabbed him firmly by the arm.

Turning back he saw Jacob's face suddenly all serious and taking on a suspicious look. Only in the depth of his eyes there seemed to be a smirk lurking.

"All right. " Jake said in a slow and calculating voice that nevertheless carried just a hint of amusement. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

Not quite knowing what his brother was getting at, Will started "What? I just …" but was interrupted by the younger one.

"You might think you're putting up quite a good show, but you made one big mistake there." Jake went on, now visibly fighting to keep a straight face. "My brother would never trust me on skates, with a hot drink. And alcohol at that."

He grinned at Will's slightly baffled look, that slowly turned to taxing.

"Yeah, you're right." The older man conceded. "Skate first, hot wine later. Come on."

And with these last words he grabbed Jacob's hand pulling him onto the ice-sheet where he very graciously slipped and landed flatly on his butt.

Jake, who with some luck had managed not to be dragged down after his brother, tried to fight a laughing fit but only succeeded in turning it into some kind of giggly cough.

"Hey. Oh, very funny, thanks. Why didn't you steady me?" Will shot his brother an accusing look while he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Sorry Will, but you know you're heavier than me." Still chuckling Jacob reached out his hands to help his older brother.

"Why, thank you!" Wilhelm replied, faking offence and pouting in a very childlike manner.

At that moment a young woman came sliding alongside them.

She was a rather eye-pleasing sight, chestnut-curls emerging from her thick, woolly bonnet and moved with absolute grace on the ice. Coming to a halt, she put a mitten-wrapped hand on Wilhelm's black overcoat. "Why, Sir, first time on the ice?" she asked with an altogether too sugary voice. "May I offer you a helping hand?"

And batting long black lashes at Will she gave both men a broad smile.

'So, that's why he wanted to go ice-skating.' thought Jake. 'I really should have guessed.'

"Thank you, my lady, that is most kind of you." answered Will, flashing a winning smile of his own. "But I really think your assistance is not needed. I happen to be a right artist on the ice. Just have to get back in form, that's all."

Saying this, he took the woman's hand off his arm, with a slightly stiff bow brought his lips to the mitten and assuming to have thus solved the matter, turned around.

But the pretty ice-skater didn't give up so easily. In one movement she was in front of him again and, now fully ignoring Jacob, took both of Wilhelm's arms to pull him closer.

"Oh, but I mustn't allow that. What if you fall and hurt yourself?" she purred.

Will looked confused and also slightly put out to find his vision suddenly occupied by her eager face again and tried to politely pull out of her grip:

"My dear lady, I am Wilhelm Grimm. I am no stranger to danger and I deal with it by facing it. Now if you don't mind …"

Another chuckling broke his speech and peeking over the woman's shoulder he saw Jake shake his head in amusement:

"It's alright Will, I got some work to do anyway. And when I meet you back at the inn I don't want to hear your whining about how your bruises hurt .So you'd better take the offer of that charming lady, right?" and winking at his brother he already turned and left, leaving Wilhelm baffled and disappointed in the hands of the beaming woman.

"But … Jake?"

**(1) The "Petermännchen" is a folk tale from the region where I live. It's not from the brother's Grimm fairytales.**

**I chose that one, cause it was the first to come to my mind and to me it's a funny allusion.**

**There are a lot of things named after the "Petermännchen" around here, which is kind of weird, considering that it is an evil spirit. I saw a play on it as kid and couldn't sleep for a week. Getting rid of it would be a good thing.**

**If I remember correctly it's about this guy called Peter who treats people very badly and even murders a few and gets turned into this evil spirit, the "Petermännchen".**

**Which is not very clever, since he just goes on killing people only know he has supernatural powers and is kind of immortal ...**

**And then there is something about a treasure, that is hidden under the "seventh pillar" but there are only five pillars and they stand in a circle, so everybody who tries to retrieve the treasure and fails, is found with a broken neck the next morning, killed by the "Petermännchen".**

**Hm, writing it down, the story seems to be rather weird.**

**Maybe I should do a companion piece, about how Will and Jake actually got rid of the "Petermännchen", could be funny ...**

**But then I'm not very good when it comes to stories that have an actual plot .**

**Well, let's see ...**

**(2) "Wasserburg" translates word-by-word into „water castle". It's a kind of castle, that is surrounded by water, either natural (a river, a lake or something) or artificially created (a "moat" is the word my dictionary gives me, never heard that before)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Jacob was already back at the guesthouse, bent over his notes and scribbling away industriously when the door opened and a rather grumpy Will entered the room.

He was surprised to find his brother return so soon, but as he was just in the midst of putting down an interesting thesis, he didn't bother to look up and just threw a distracted "Back already?" at the room in general.

But Wilhelm's accusing and slightly angry reproach "Why did you leave me in the fangs of that wench?" made him turn around and raise an amused eyebrow at his annoyed-looking brother:

"But, Sir, as a man who is no stranger to danger, I surely thought you'd be able to face her."

It was meant as a joke, but Wilhelm obviously wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Oh, ha ha." he retorted sullenly. "Very funny."

"Oh come on Will, I thought you wanted to meet her there. Wasn't that why you wanted to go ice-skating all of a sudden?" Jake tried to appease his sulking sibling, but his words seemed to have the opposite effect:

"No, I didn't. Actually I wanted to spend some time with you. I'd thought that was rather obvious." he spat, turning an angry back on Jacob.

"Really?" the younger one questioned in a perplexed and puzzled voice.

"Yes, really." repeated Will fiercely, still talking to the wall.

Feeling a little guilty at that, Jake finally got up and walked over to face his brother.

"Sorry." he said softly. "I really didn't guess that you'd prefer my company to that of a pretty girl."

"Why?" Wilhelm's voice was calmer, but still irritated. "What is so strange about me wanting to spend some quality time with my family? You're my brother. You are the person who is most close to me in this world. I like to be with you from time to time. And by that I don't mean just generally occupying the same room."

Jacob stared at his older brother in utter confusion and then put a hand to his shoulder.

"Why, Mr.Grimm, has the Christmas spirit grabbed your throat last night?" he quipped, smiling.

But again the joke set off Wilhelm's anger.

"Yeah right. Just forget it." He snapped, harshly pushing his younger brother away, who sighed in exasperation.

"Ok, ok, I guess apologies are in order." Jacob offered, now completely mirthless and putting up his hands in a gesture of defeat. And with another sigh he elaborated: "At least for ruining the best mood you've been in for ages. I'm sorry for missing your intent, but you have to admit it was slightly out of character for you."

Will suddenly looked exhausted. He slumped down on the bed, and looked up at his brother, seemingly feeling stupid for his overreaction. "Am I really that bad?" he asked softly.

And at his brother's bewildered expression explained: "I mean, is it so unbelievable that I have a feeling of family bonds?"

"Oh Will." Jake's face softened as he knelt down to bring them to the same eyelevel again.

"I was just teasing. You're not bad. You're just not that, … expressive… usually. That's all."

And seeing his brother's sheepish smile he added. "We could do something now, if you want to. I can finish my thesis some other time."

"No, now I'm grumpy. That's not the same." Will answered, slopping over on the bed, so that he now lay facing the ceiling.

"Aha." Pondering what a right nuisance his brother could be if he was in one of his stranger moods, Jake decided that patience was the key to domestic peace and leaned over the slumped body: "So, is there anything I could do to change that?"

For a moment Wilhelm stared at him, with a strangely confused look and Jacob suddenly became aware of what kind of posture he exhibited. Leaning in over his recumbent brother like a hopeful knight, just about to wake the sleeping beauty.

With an embarrassed cough he brought himself upright again and hoped that Will couldn't see the blush climbing his cheeks. "Now?" he inquired, as if impatient at his brother's pausing.

"Eh, no, thanks … " came Wilhelm's strangely shaky voice. And pressing his hands to his eyes he added rather muffled: "I, eh, I think I'm just going to bed. I feel tired."

"Well, all right." answered the younger one, startled by the remark, since Wilhelm rarely turned in early. Any other day he would have wondered if his brother was maybe feeling sick or something and would asked if he needed something, but right now, he felt oddly relieved to be able to hide behind his papers again.

For a moment he awkwardly lingered at the bedside, not quite knowing what to say and feeling completely stupid. "So, um, I'll go back to my thesis then. If you don't mind?"

Wilhelm seemed to have already forgotten about his presence and sounded rather confused, as if startled from a daze.

"He? Oh, yeah, sure, I mean, no, I don't mind. Of course. Um, G'Night then."

"G'Night." answered Jake, stumbling off towards his books.

He sat hunched over the paper for a while, but somehow he couldn't bring anything sensible down. The concentration seemed to be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Jacob was up early the next morning and decided to take a stroll in the town.

He had been turning Wilhelm's words from last night over and over in his head a lot, feeling still a little confused but also very happy. It was rare that Will showed that much affection towards him and he wondered if he should get him a Christmas present.

Usually they never gave anything to each other, Will being of the opinion that anything they really needed, needed to be bought whenever they needed it and everything else was just a waste of money and surplus baggage on the road.

Though Jake had to agree with him there, he felt the urge to give something to his brother.

That Will had actually said he felt close to him, made Jake feel strangely warm inside.

Sometimes he felt he really couldn't tell if his brother held any feelings for him at all, though his constant biting remarks and the pointing out of each and every little of Jake's mistakes in every detail, probably counted as a fairly satisfying amount of attention.

It wasn't that they were on bad terms, they just didn't have a lot in common and more often than not Jacob came to the frustrating conclusion that in his brother's eyes he could never do anything right.

He knew it must have been very hard for Will, having the responsibility to take care of his younger brother thrown upon him at a far too early age. He had hardly been able to look after himself then.

It hadn't been an easy time for either of them and there hadn't been too much tenderness lost between them.

Still, they were, one to the other, the only close family left and this was probably the reason none of them had ever even raised the idea of going separate ways.

The frustrating thing was not only that Will still tended to treat him like a stupid child, but also his overall disapproval. A child gets some kind of appreciation from time to time.

Wilhelm only criticized or ridiculed him. It was downcasting.

Jake couldn't quite recall if they had been closer before their sister's death, but that event certainly tore them far apart.

While Jacob grew even quieter than he had used to be and turned more and more in on himself, Wilhelm's temper turned worryingly aggressive. Usually he chose his younger brother as the ideal target for his violent outbreaks, who most of the time just took it without complaining to their mother.

It had been a dark and painful time and the only thing that brought him closer to his brother again was the one thing, that in every other way managed to make life even worse still.

Jake vividly remembered the night he lay crying when their mother died.

It seemed to be the end, now there was nothing left but void and he hoped it was going to swallow him as well.

When he heard his brother enter the room he expected a beating. Wilhelm had often punched him for crying, calling him weak and miserable, but there was no way he could stop the tears now and he didn't care much anyway.

So he was completely stunned when his brother drew him in a hug and held him close, wordlessly.

Though Jacob didn't know what to make of this, someone to hold on to was the main thing at the time. And so he did, clinging to his brother as if for dear life.

I was a horribly long night before Jacob finally drifted into sleep from pure exhaustion.

But what was strangely persistent in his memory, even today, was the feeling of hot tears wetting his back, as Will's face was nuzzled into his neck to hide the sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Shaking the dark memories from his head, Jacob entered the local jeweller's shop.

"Ah, good Sir, how can I help you?" the shopkeeper immediately hurried over, oozing helpfulness from every pore. He obviously recognized Jake as someone who had recently made a not unimportant sum of money by heroically fighting evil spirits and scented a good deal. Jake, as always, felt a little embarrassed by the attention and quickly voiced his demand.

"Do have pocket-watches in your stock?"

Based on the assumption, that a gift would be acceptable to Will, if it was useful as well, he had come up with that idea.

They could certainly use a dependable watch and he could choose a nice one, so it could also be a personal gift, that'd hopefully transport his feelings.

"Why, certainly Sir, I got a huge stock, but for you only the best would account, no?"

The man smiled a greedy smile, eager to make an expensive sale.

"Eh, yes." His customer agreed and then added, shyly: "I er, I'd like something that says 'I love you'."

'Because I'd never be able to tell that to Will's face.' he added to himself.

'He'd probably think I'd finally lost whatever little amount of sanity he granted me and tell me how childish I am being …'

"Er, what?" he asked, realizing that the shopkeeper had been talking while he had hung after his own thoughts.

"I said, in this case, you might consider a ring." the man repeated and added with a wink and a grin: "Nothing like Christmas day for a proposal."

Jacob felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized the misinterpretation.

"Oh, eh, no, um, not like that. It's a present for my brother actually …" he stammered.

The shopkeeper gave him an odd look, but, ever the salesman, turned back to the pocket-watches.

"Well, here you are then, Sir. This is my best piece. Would certainly appeal to your … brother." The peculiar tone in the man's voice made Jake fidget with embarrassment.

Still, the watch was indeed beautifully crafted.

"Oh, yes, It's perfect." He gulped and, with the thought 'It can't get worse, can it?', added:

"Could you do an inscription?"

Wilhelm looked up from his calculations as he heard the door and saw his brother come in, flush-faced from the cold wind, but smiling broadly.

"Hey." He greeted, returning the smile. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just for a walk." The younger one replied, clambering out of his heavy coat and walking over to throw a glance over his brother's shoulder: "What are you doing?"

"Just doing some calculations to see how much lazy time we can afford before we need the next job." Wilhelm grinned.

And, putting the pen down with a satisfied air he added: "I think we can laze around for a while."

Jake laughed at his brother's self-satisfaction. "As long as we can afford a Christmas meal … By the way, what are we going to do on Christmas Eve?" he asked, more seriously.

Wilhelm shrugged. "Same as usual, I guess. We'll eat down at the inn, spending the night with whoever else has no better place to hang around at on Christmas…

And hopefully get treated to a pint or two by some grateful citizens." he ended with another grin.

"Um, why don't we eat up at the room and go down for a drink later?" Jacob suggested, a little timidly.

Wilhelm looked at his brother and frowned. "Don't you think that'd be rather dull?"

The smile completely vanishing from his face, Jake turned away from his brother. "Oh, … yeah right."

"Jake?" Not missing the hurt in his brother's voice, Will guessed his thoughts and went after him: "Come on, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no, it's alright." Jake snapped in an uncharacteristically contrary voice. "Just because you would like to spend time with me now and again doesn't mean I'm not altogether too dull company for Christmas Eve. Stupid of me to suggest it."

"Hey, Jake …" the older man seemed taken aback by his brother's unusual harshness.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. But, come on, going down after dinner would be kind of stupid. It looks as if we tried to have a family evening, but got so bored with each other we had to get drunk instead …

Anyway, I said 'Don't _you_ think it'd be dull'. So reading it your way that would imply I was dull company as well and you can't seriously want to claim that, can you?"

Will gave his younger brother a teasing smile.

Jacob sighed at Wilhelm's ladykiller-charme, that rarely failed to work on him as well, and gave an apologetic smile of his own. "No, guess I can't. Sorry, I overreacted."

"Yep, you did." Giving Jake's hair a quick ruffle, Will walked over to the door. "If that's settled, I'll be down to get some lunch. Are you coming?"

"Hm? Yeah, gimme a sec." Jake called after the already departing, while he took the box with the watch out of his pocket.

He had hoped to have a bit of time alone with his brother on Christmas Eve, to give it to him.

Oh well, he'd just have to catch a private moment, maybe during dinner …

Sighing, he pocketed the box again and went after his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Jacob stared glumly into his ale. It was Christmas Eve and ever since they had come down to the parlour, his older brother hadn't even spared him a single glance, let alone given him a chance to present his Christmas gift.

Upon entering the room and seeing that quite a large group of people had crowded around the biggest table, Wilhelm had immediately seized places for them right there.

The table being rather full already, the brothers sat quite far apart and of course Will had somehow managed to gain the seat right next to the only pretty girl present.

After flirting shamelessly over the soup he now sent her seductive glances over the main course and chattered amiably at his giggling and glowing neighbour.

Jake watched his brother's conduct with growing frustration. He had never particularly liked it when Wilhelm was hitting on women wherever they went, but today it somehow stung more then usual. For the first time he recognized the bitter taste in his mouth as jealousy.

He had wanted to spend this evening with Will, had hoped, that it could somehow be special, that it might become a starting point to rework their relationship. But now Will was fully ignoring him.

The food on his fork tasting oddly like cardboard, Jake pushed the untouched plate away from him and took another sip of beer instead.

After the meal, when the singing started and Will dragged his newest conquest to the dance floor, Jacob drowned the rest of his drink, feeling a bit dizzy.

It was only the third mug, but he wasn't much of drinker and on the empty stomach he should maybe be even more careful than usually.

"Ah, what the heck." he thought and ordered another beer.

Jacob normally paid great attention to not drinking too much.

As his brother never grew tired to tease him about, he couldn't hold the ale very well and he hated it when he got drunk.

For one thing, he always got the worst hangovers and on top of that he always felt red-hot embarrassed about his behaviour when he had had too much.

Not that he remembered it that well, but Wilhelm was always helpfully pointing out every little detail that his memory hadn't kept, probably out of a self-protecting instinct ...

So thinking 'What the heck?' was usually a sign that he was a little bit inebriated already.

As the evening passed, Jake got more and more depressed.

No one loved him. No one cared for him. Not even his own brother noticed that he spend Christmas Eve alone in a dim corner, getting blind drunk, while everyone else was having fun without him.

Touched by his own tragic fate, Jacob felt tears sting his eyes.

Oh, the world was bad, the world was mean and he was all alone in it.

The little box had grown heavier and heavier in his pocket all evening.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Stupid of him to buy a gift for Will. Will didn't want a gift from him. He didn't even want to talk to him. If he left now, he probably wouldn't even notice.

Yeah, right, that was what he was going to do, he would leave.

Being out in the cold and dark winter-night was so much more appropriate for him.

No one was going to miss him in here.

And snatching his newly filled mug close, like the only thing to hold on to, he staggered out of the parlour, colliding with a few chairs on his way.

Wilhelm had been watching his brother's alcohol-consumption with increasing worry.

But then, he could hardly forbid him to drink, no?

And Jake knew all to well what the ale did to him. He should know better.

Still he tried to keep at least a quarter of an eye on his brother, just in case he was going to fall over or something. But Jacob had been uncommonly quite and unobtrusive tonight.

So Wilhelm was caught by surprise when he shot a glance to his brother again and found the corner empty. Scanning the room without finding a trace of the younger one, he grew a little anxious.

"Looking for someone?" his dance-partner asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, my brother … Can't see him anywhere." Will answered, momentarily taken aback.

"Maybe he has turned in. I think a saw him drink rather a lot of beer." The girl volunteered.

"Yeah, you're right. He normally doesn't drink much. The alcohol doesn't agree with him."

Wilhelm replied, not quite calmed down.

And after a few more steps, he took his hand off the girl's waist.

"Sorry Hilda, but I'd rather make sure he's all right. Not lying somewhere or something."

Giving her an apologetic smile, Will left his disappointed partner alone on the dance-floor.

"Hey!" the innkeeper called out at him, "I think your brother is a bit poorly. Saw him stumble out into the yard."

And with a malicious grin he nodded over to the door.

Will didn't bother to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Striding out of the door, it took Wilhelm only a second to make out Jacob's hunched up form, slumped unceremoniously over a bench.

The older man hurried over to him.

"Jake? Are you all right?"

The younger one turned miserable and slightly unfocused eyes on his brother.

"I'm sick." he whined.

His lips had taken on a blue shade and when Will touched his arm in a soothing gesture, it felt icy-cold. No wonder, Jake was out only in his shirt and the winter-night was ferocious.

"How long have been out here? You're a lump of ice." Will chided, trying to pull his brother upright.

Jacob swayed and made a face: "Ew, dont wanna move."

Will laid one arm around his brother's waist, trying to steady him and urged them towards the door. "Come on, help me. You can't sit out here, you'll freeze to death."

With a lot of whining, moaning, pushing, pulling, stumbling and staggering they finally made it to their bedroom.

With an exhausted sigh, Wilhelm dumped his brother on the bed. "Ok Jake, sleeping time for you." He ordered, catching his breath.

Jake looked around the room as if searching for something and then turned to his brother.

"Wheresch your lady-friend?"

"Oh Hilda, don't know. Still downstairs I guess." Will replied, stretching his back.

Jacob was of course lighter than him, but still a full-grown man and he hadn't been able to support much of his weight himself.

"Sooo,…" came Jake's rather slurred voice again, a little strained, because he was fighting his trousers. But finally he managed to get them off and, flinging them carelessly on the floor, went on: "Are you going down again?"

Wilhelm gave a stifled yawn and shook his head.

"No, I think I'm going to bed as well. It's gotten late and I'm rather tired."

Meanwhile Jacob was struggling with his nightshirt. When he at last found all the right outings for the different limbs, he fell back onto the bed, sighing happily.

"I'm glad." he announced towards the ceiling.

"Hm? What?" Will, who had momentarily developed a deep interest into the wall texture, desperately hoping that he wouldn't have to undress his brother himself, turned around in relief.

"I'm glad you're staying here. With me." The younger one clarified in a slurry but open voice.

Wilhelm smiled and walked over to his brother's bed. And pulling up the blanket to cover the rather limp body sprawled out there, he quipped:

"Well, I can't leave you, can I? You'll probably fall off the bed and break a leg or something."

Jacob turned wet eyes on him: "You're so nice!" he stated in the emotion-dripping tones of the righteously drunk.

And before Will could even respond, he found his younger brother clinging to his neck and hugging him tightly.

Drawing back, Jake looked at him directly, with big puppy eyes and declared in a nearly desperate voice: "I love you!"

Will wordlessly pulled him back into the hug, smiling a little sadly.

"I love you too." He whispered in his brother's ear. "I really do."

Then he carefully pulled out of the embrace. "Ok, now sleep. Tomorrow you'll … well, you'll eventually feel better." Will corrected himself, as he remembered his brother's usually mountain-sized hangovers.

Jake lay back obediently and closed his eyes.

Wilhelm smiled and looked down affectionately at his younger brother.

Acting on a sudden impulse he leaned down and breathed a hesitantly kiss onto the other's forehead. Standing back with a now rather wistful look, he sighed and walked over to his own bed.

Wilhelm woke to the sounds of someone walking into a lot of furniture, muffled groans and finally, a violent fight with the door.

'Jake's probably sick.' he thought, still half-asleep. 'Do I have to get up and make sure he doesn't hurt himself?'

The warm blanket and soft mattress immediately voiced their contras. 'I'll just wait if he comes back soon. If he doesn't I can still go after him.' Will decided.

Fighting his drowsiness he listened to the dark, straining to hear if Jake made it back to the room safe and dry.

After a while he could hear someone fumble with the door again and a "thud" as apparently someone who had been leaning against it, slumped onto the floor when the door eventually swung open.

A bit more groaning and moaning followed and then another "thud", this time right next to him, and the mattress giving way.

Jacob had obviously opted for the nearest bed to stumble into.

'Oh, whatever.' thought Will, his consciousness already slipping again. 'At least he found the right room.'

And thinking that, he drifted off to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

When Wilhelm woke again, it was morning.

Something felt good and at first he couldn't quite put his finger on what it actually was.

Then, as his mind unravelled from sleep, he became aware of a warm body, snuggled up against his back.

Memory flooded back, realization dawned and with a little yelp, Will jerked forward, breaking the body contact.

Careful, so as not to wake his brother, he turned around and helplessly looked at the sleeping form. He swallowed, and slowly, as if hypnotized, extended a hand towards Jacob's face. Barely breathing, he softly ran tender fingers over the younger one's cheek, down the neck, along the arm and back to the chest.

Reaching the waistline he suddenly drew the hand back in an abrupt movement, as if he had touched a hot oven-plate.

Waking from his daze, Will literally jumped out of the bed, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

After having eaten, Wilhelm decided to take a tray with food upstairs for Jacob.

He would probably not feel like running about any time soon and the food would help his body to deal with the toxic still running through its veins.

Upon opening the door, Will felt nearly punched in the face by the cloud of alcohol, that emerged from the room.

He put the foodtray down on the table and hurried over to the window to let in some fresh air.

As soon as he had opened the shutters, there was a soft moan from the bed.

"Ah, get thee away, evil daylight." Jake mumbled feebly and drew the blanket over his head.

Although his brother seemed really miserable, Wilhelm couldn't help chuckling at that remark.

"Sorry, but you would have suffocated in here. The alcohol was probably going from the air into your body through the pores." he stated.

And as he received no answer from the heap under the blanket he went on:

"Guess you're not going to be up in a while. So I brought you some breakfast. You might not feel like eating, but you know it'll make you feel better."

More groaning from the bed could with some goodwill be taken as approval.

Will gave the pile of blankets another smile: "Ok, I'll be going out for a while. Food's on the table. Get well soon."

He made his way to the door, when his gaze fell on a black box, lying on the floor amidst Jake's strewn clothes. "What's that?" he wondered curiously, picking it up and slipping the lid open.

"Jake, do you know where that watch comes from?" he demanded a second later, all tenderness drained from his voice.

There was a commotion among the blankets and then Jacob's head appeared, pale from the hangover and bearing a frightened and nervous expression.

"Oh, it's, um, your Christmas present …" he hazarded meekly.

"My Christmas present?" Will looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Yes, I, … I meant to give it to you yesterday, if we had a moment, but somehow you were always busy and …"Jake's voice trailed off and he looked down at the blanket, biting his lip.

Wilhelm stared at him for a moment, pictures springing up in his mind's eye:

He, dancing and joking with Hilda and other townspeople all evening and Jacob, all alone, hunching up smaller and smaller in his corner of the room. And all the while he had been carrying the present. And Will hadn't even talked to him once …

Wilhelm winced, as he felt the guilt well up and with it, as always, the anger, overtaking the former on it's race for the throat and looking desperately for someone else to blame.

_The perfect target._

"You bought me a present? I don't believe it! We talked about this a hundred times, didn't we? I thought it was settled that we don't buy gifts for one another! How much money did you spend on that? Argh, where did you get it? Maybe we can take it back …"

Jack flinched at his older brother's angry yelling. And his voice was barely audible when he ventured: "It's engraved …"

Will let out a deep breath and threw his hands up in exasperation: "Yeah, great! Of course. If you do something stupid you do it to the full, don't you? God, Jake, you're such an idiot."

Straining to fight the tears that were climbing up again, the younger one weakly attempted to defend himself: "I thought it was useful …"

Rational thought conquering his rage for a moment, Will had to admit that a watch actually _was_ useful. That thought brought up more guilt, and more angry need tom pass it on.

"_You_ thought, eh?" he growled at his cowering sibling. "Not exactly your strength, thinking. You should know what comes of it. If we needed a watch, we'd get a cheap one. Not fancy stuff like this. You ought to check with me before you make such a purchase."

Wilhelm paused, red-faced, and saw that Jacob's eyes were wet again and his lip was trembling.

That sight made Will's chest go tight and he felt he couldn't breathe any more.

"I've had enough. I'm out of here." He finished rather lamely.

And slamming the box with the watch on the table, he stormed out of the door.

As the door slammed shut, Jacob finally allowed the tears to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Will fled from the inn and along the street and slumped down under a tree, leaning his head to the cool bark, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

Slowly he felt the heat of anger disintegrate, leaving only a hollow feeling of utter misery.

He felt horrible for having yelled at Jacob like that.

And he hated to feel guilty.

He detested nothing more in the world than that biting feeling of failure. Of having failed the ones that were most dear to him.

Like when his sister and mother had died.

That dreadful, helpless feeling of having failed, of not having been able to protect them.

And the guilt, dragging him down, was only put out by the black flood of anger, that suddenly welled up simultaneously.

Even then, his little brother had been his favourite victim, to let out all the build-up aggression on. His little brother Jacob, who just took it and rarely complained.

The perfect target.

Seeing little Jake bruised and beaten had made the guilt worse and brought up more anger.

It was a vicious circle.

And finally, Jake had been the only one left to him.

And thus the only one to trigger his feelings of failure and guilt:

When he failed to bring home money for food, when they had to spend a night on the street, when he couldn't afford Christmas presents …

All that had changed of course, when they grew up and could more easily earn their living and their relationship had steadily become a whole lot more mature and less violent.

Still, there was always something.

And lately, this whole new form of guilt, for a new and tormenting kind of feeling …

Will sighed and got up on his feet.

He really should go back and apologize to his brother.

Maybe he could say something like, well, sorry for getting angry at you, I know you meant well, something like that.

And trying the words out in his head, Wilhelm walked back towards the guesthouse.

Jacob had cried into his pillow for a while after Will's abrupt departure, but then decided he had to get out into the fresh air as well, before the walls of the room turned in on him.

He hesitated as he passed the foodtray on the table. He really didn't feel like eating, but he was going to need some nourishment sooner or later and Will would probably be only more angry if he didn't touch the food he had specially brought up for him.

Grabbing the bread thickly covered with liverwurst to give his stomach a good helping of grease, that'd hopefully soak up all the alcohol still in his system, Jacob took one listless bite and left the room.

When Will made a tentative re-entry into the bedroom, he found his bed empty and his brother gone.

Not quite knowing what to do now, he sat down heavily on a chair.

His gaze fell on the foodtray, 'At least he's eaten.' he thought, and from there on the small box, lying next to it on the table, exactly where he had left it.

Wilhelm grasped the box and took the pocket-watch out.

It was really a well-crafted piece of work.

And gingerly turning it over he read the inscription on the backside:

"To Will

with love

from Jake"

Feeling rather foolish as now _his_ eyes started to prickle with tears, Wilhelm sat and stared at the letters. 'With love.' he marvelled. 'How can he even think that? I'm such a bastard ..."


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Jake plodded through the streets aimlessly, munching away at his liverwurst-sandwich without much enthusiasm.

The cold air felt good, though his head still pounded like a battering ram and he kept swaying slightly from the alcohol still in his blood.

The fact that he was freezing even in his thick overcoat was of course also due to the hangover, but somehow, it was refreshing, too.

The cold kept pulling his brain out of the fogginess that constantly threatened to engulf it completely and make him tumble over.

Unfortunately a clearer mind brought more thinking.

Jake didn't want to think, especially not that one mean and merciless thought that came back monotonously, like a mantra:

He hates you, he hates you, he hates you …

"Oh shut up, that's not true." He snapped at his own treacherous mind.

Will had just been in a bad mood. Probably he was mad because his younger brother had gotten so drunk last night.

Then suddenly Jacob realized something else, that he had somehow been repressing up until now. Namely, that the bed he'd just recently crawled out of hadn't been his own, but his brother's.

'Oh shit. How did I end up in Will's bed? Please don't tell me I came up, pissed to the collar, and climbed into his bed. Oh please no. Well, that'd certainly account for his bad temper …'

The very thought made Jacob want to sink into the ground on the spot. He winced and closed his eyes in horror as in his head the scenario took on a pretty unpleasant vividness.

'Ok, ok, don't panic. You don't know what happened. Maybe you just went to bed earlier than Will and chose the wrong bed and that's all. Actually more likely even. Didn't you get drunk very early already?'

Jake tried to calm himself down and forced himself to breathe slowly and steadily while he desperately searched his memory for the course of the last evening.

He could remember the dinner and with a bitter sting recalled Will flirting with some woman again. And then he had gotten very drunk and, as was not unusual in such circumstances, totally soppy and melancholic.

Yeah, he distinctly remembered feeling very sorry for himself indeed.

That didn't seem too bad, albeit a bit embarrassing.

But maybe that meant he'd just gotten depressed and turned in early, occupying the wrong bed in alcoholic lack of orientation…

But there was another picture, one involving the dark night-sky and the yard and him feeling very, very cold.

Oh, damn. He had been going out, no?

And then, yes, he had definitely taken a turn for the worse, getting rather sick and control over his muscles slipping.

And then nothing, just a cut and the next thing he remembered was a hard and blinding light biting in his eyes and Will telling him, that he'd brought food.

From what little he could recall Jacob was nearly sure he hadn't been able to get up to the bedroom on his own accord, so how had he gotten there?

Did Will have to carry him upstairs or some of the guests from the inn?

Oh God, how many people had seen him, lying in the yard like some ale-soaked garbage bag?

With a hunted air, he looked around, expecting all the people in the street to be already pointing at him behind his back and sniggering.

But no-one paid him any notice.

Jake let out a howl of frustration as he had to accept that any further rummaging in his brain was fruitless. There was just a blank, no memory left whatsoever.

He sighed deeply as he scolded himself for drinking so much ale and swore for the umpteenth time that he'd never have a drop of alcohol again in his life.

Well, whatever had happened, it wasn't surprising, that Will had been so annoyed this morning.

Either he had had to drag his alcoholic wreck of a brother all the way to bed or he had been shamed by him, being found and dragged in by someone else.

Either way he had certainly ruined the evening for Will and to judge from the state Jake was in now, he had probably been a right pain to get into bed.

Jake instantly turned bright red at the sudden idea that his brother might have been forced to undress him if he himself hadn't been able to do it anymore.

"Oh Gods." He moaned to himself. "Not one drop, I swear, never again. Alcohol is evil!"

Anyway, it was easy to see that he could hardly blame Wilhelm for not being too benignly predisposed towards his younger brother this morning.

And then the gift had set him off of course.

Stupid of him, really. Jake mentally scolded himself. He knew perfectly well that Will didn't like any gifts and still he'd went and gotten him one. And such an expensive one too.

Maybe he could go and talk to the jeweller again, ask him to take it back.

The man could maybe do something about the engraving. Scratch it out or something.

Perhaps he could get at least part of the money back.

Although the prospect of having to face the jeweller again and with such a request at that, didn't seem very appealing, Jake stomped off to search the man out.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Back at the guesthouse, Wilhelm was feeling worse with every passing minute.

He'd wondered shortly if he should go and try to find Jacob, but rejected the idea on the basis that he didn't know where to start looking for him.

On top of that, trying to apologize for what a horrible person in general and brother in particular he was in front of all town didn't seem a very inviting prospect.

So he just sat in the bedroom, waiting for his brother's return without being able to turn his mind to any kind of occupation.

Feeling a little choking despite the still open window, he walked over to it and held his face out in the cold air.

Some kids came wandering down the street, singing Christmas carols in clear and cheerful voices, their eyes blazing with a childish joy for the holiday.

They immediately reminded Wilhelm of his brother again.

Jake had always loved Christmas.

And even today, as a grown-up, his eyes could sometimes hold that shine of pure wonderment that was natural to children.

Will felt the water collect in his eyes again. Jake had ever been so fond of Christmas.

And now he'd ruined it for him and hurt him so much again, at Christmas of all days.

Could it be that it was only a few hours ago when he had hugged his brother close in this very room?

The children's singing suddenly biting in his ears, Will shut the window and then slid down the wall on the spot.

Hunched up on the floor, he put his head in his hands and started to sob silently.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

"Will?" Jacob carefully opened the door and walked into the room.

He'd expected his brother to be downstairs or otherwise still out and was surprised, to say the least, to find him sitting on the floor, in the unlit room, head buried in his hands.

Wilhelm looked up at his brother and if the latter would have paid more attention, he would have noticed the red-rimmed eyes and the pained expression on Will's face.

But supposing his brother to be still angry with him, Jake didn't venture any further into the chamber, but poured out his nervous sentences right from the threshold.

"I, I went back to the jeweller's, to ask him if he'd take the watch back, but the shop was closed for Christmas, but I'm sure we can regain at least part of the money, I'll go and try again tomorrow and, and I could maybe safe money by not buying any paper for the next months or I don't know, sell something or …"

Jacob trailed off, lost for ideas.

"I'm really sorry." he added meekly.

Wilhelm looked at him in absolute shock, then put his head back in his hands.

"Oh shit. Jake." he mumbled, his voice strangely small and sad.

"Will?" his younger brother tried again timidly, not quite sure what to make of his brother's reaction.

But as he heard sniffing and swallowed sobs, he rushed over and knelt down by Wilhelm's side.

"Will, what is it? Did I do something? I really can't remember much from last night, I …"

He was cut off by Will's shaky voice: "I'm sorry for being such an ass…"

Now it was Jacob's turn to be perplexed. "What? No, it's all right, you were right. You did tell me a hundred times you don't want presents. I know that. I shouldn't have gone and bought you one anyway." he assured and helplessly patted his brother's arm.

Will shook his head with a humourless laugh: "What kind of person breaks into an irascibility-fit for getting a Christmas present? And then you come and apologize that's just so … wrong. You should punch me." he sniffed.

Jacob gave his brother a nervous smile. "Me and punching? Last time I tried I didn't have the use of my fingers for days, remember?"

Will sighed and put his head down on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you … When you're the one person I least want to ever be hurt in this world." he mumbled into the texture of Jake's coat.

"Oh, Will …" the younger man sighed, now completely taken over by helpless emotion. He put his arms around his brother and whispered to him soothingly.

"It's all right, it's fine, it wasn't that bad …"

As Will clang to him wordlessly, still shaken by the occasional sob, Jake sighed again and laid his head down as well, just holding on to his brother.

The sobs gradually died down and the brothers felt their muscles relax in each other's arms.

But the tension sprang up again instantly, when their cheeks met in close contact and instinct guided them slowly around, skin brushing on skin until their noses collided.

Both men shivered when their lips touched, and stopped dead for a moment in that position,

lips touching in the faintest of pressures, and breathing heavily.

Then, none of them sure who really started it, a lower lip slowly rubbed against it's fraternal counterpart, little later the upper lips joined in and soon they took on a greedier pace, tongues plunging in to curl around each other.

As the kiss grew deeper, Jacob felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight and he couldn't suppress a slight moan as his brother's skilled hands started to peel him out of the thick coat he hadn't had the time to take off yet.

In passionate hunger, more clothes were discarded hurriedly and soon the brothers found themselves rolling on the floor, both frantically blinding out the stabbing thoughts that told them, that they were engaging in an unspeakable monstrosity.

There was one moment, when Will saw his brother squeal and whimper under his ministrations where he suddenly felt afraid of going to far and took his head up, inquiring with a panicky tone: "Jake?"

"Don't stop." his brother breathed.

That demand and the needy tone in Jacob's voice were more than enough to break his fragilely forced restraint and he lunged back, leaving all doubts to their own entertainment.

A little later, when they had untangled their bodies and rolled on their backs, each lying heavily panting and watching the ceiling, the nervousness crept back, slowly and treacherously.

'Ok, what now? What can you say now?' Will thought feverishly, as he felt the heavy silence filling the room and bounce down on him.

He swallowed nervously when suddenly he heard his brother sobbing.

Instantaneously and without any more thinking he turned round and seized Jake up in his arms.

"Hey Jake, Jake, what is it?" he inquired softly.

Jacob shook his head in between sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm just confused. I don't even know …"

He murmured holding on to his brother and burying his head in the older one's chest.

Will stroked his brother's hair and rocked him a little in a soothing fashion.

"Shush, it's all right." he whispered to him. "It's all right, it's fine, I love you."

Jacob pulled his head up and looked at his brother with blurred eyes.

"You do?" he asked in an anxious voice.

Will held his brother's gaze and looked at him with a sincere expression.

"Yes, I do." he confirmed. And, swallowing, his voice turning a little nervous he added:

"Like a brother … and more than that."

Of course his exact feelings might have become clear during the last hour, still Wilhelm felt insecure in voicing the confession and feared rejection.

So not getting an immediate response from his younger brother he added a quick "I'm sorry." in a very small voice.

Jake's face grew very soft as he tenderly answered: "Don't be." And then a smirk crawled up, as he added reflectively: "Though I liked the outcome of the last time you were sorry …"

Relieved Will hugged his brother close again.

"Will?" the latter suddenly asked from somewhere next to his ear, "How come I slept in your bed tonight?"

"What? Oh, you went out to be sick I think, and when you came back stumbled into it."

His brother explained.

"Oh, sorry …" Jacob voiced with an embarrassed laugh.

"No problem." Will grinned. "Actually, this floor is getting rather uncomfortable. Could I maybe interest you in sharing my bed again?"

"Mhhhm, …" Jake drew a caressing finger over his brother's belly and up to his chest, feigning thoughtfulness. Then he suddenly looked up with a mischievous grin:

"Sounds good."

As he then snuggled up next to Wilhelm under the blanket he murmured, as if suddenly remembering something: "Oh, and Will?"

"Yes?" his brother replied.

"I love you too."

**Ok, you probably noticed, I suck at writing lemons, so I leave to your imagination guys. Hope you enjoyed reading.  
**


End file.
